


You Go Left, and I’ll Go Right.

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: Poe and his wife Jedi!Reader are on a mission for Leia to bring back the location of children taken by the First Order. They decide to split up and that’s when things go wrong.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 43





	You Go Left, and I’ll Go Right.

* * *

* * *

“Well what’s the plan now?” Poe huffed as the two of you came to a fork in the corridors of a First Order battlecruiser. Leia had sent the two of you on a quiet reconnaissance mission to obtain some much needed data about where the First Order kept the children they stole. The Resistance was planning on extracting and rescuing as many kids as possible. Luckily it wasn’t Kylo Ren’s ship so there was no danger of running into him. It was supposed to be a moderately risky but doable endeavor.

“I don’t know.” You whispered back at your husband. “You’re the hot shot Commander remember?”

“Very funny.” He chuckled quietly. “Aren’t you supposed to be a Jedi?” He nodded at the lightsaber dangling from a clip on your hip. “Maybe we split up?” He suggested. “It might be harder for them to track us back to our ship that way.”

“Okay.” You agreed with a nod. Poe’s strategies were usually solid. You had no reason to doubt him. “You go left, I go right?”

“And in case I don’t make it back home for dinner tonight…” He smirked before planting a kiss on your cheek. It was a strange little song and dance that the two of you always did before splitting up. Finn often teased you both for being sickeningly sweet, but neither of you minded.

You and Poe stole on last look at each other before splitting up. You darted down the hall to the right and he slowly advanced down the hall to the left. It didn’t take very long for Poe to realize the twist of corridors he was following wasn’t going to lead anywhere near the ship you’d arrived on. So, he decided to double back and see if you’d had any luck on your side. Moving as quietly as a person in clunky pilots’ boots could, he edge further and further down the corridor with his blaster drawn.

He stopped briefly to inspect a scorch mark in the floor. The grate beneath his boot looked like it had been cut clean but hastily, like by a lightsaber. Poe crouched down, it looked like someone had tried to peel the flooring back. Maybe you’d done more than try. With as much might as he could manage, Poe peeled the grate back along the edges that had been cut. Under the makeshift hatch he saw something that made his heart stop. A lightsaber. Not just any saber either, the very same one he’d watched you take hours to forge. Something wasn’t right.

What would cause you to leave your lightsaber behind? Poe scooped up the saber and tucked it inside his jacket. He felt the cold metal press against his skin as he smoothed the grated flooring back down. The lightsaber had been a message, he was sure of it. No Stormtrooper would have been able to spot the singe in the grate through their awkward helmet and you wouldn’t have left your saber behind unless you thought you’d run out of options. Unless you’d been captured _or worse._ He couldn’t bring himself to think about the worst, not yet. Picking up his blaster again, Poe forged on, wondering what could have happened to you.

“You there!” For a second time Poe thought his heart had stopped. He’d assumed the corridor to his right was clear, but it seemed he’d been noticed by a pair of troopers.

“Oh hey, guys I was just, ah, admiring this ship of yours here.” He commented casually as he turned to face the troopers. “You know I’m a pilot myself and…”

“Not another move!” More troopers had arrived in front and behind him. Poe was surrounded. “Drop the blaster.” There’d be no fighting his way out of this, not without you. He was a good shot, but not that good.

“Alright, ya caught me.” He moved slowly and dropped his blaster to the floor. He kicked it forward to the nearest trooper. He hoped that if he cooperated with them, they wouldn’t search him and find your saber.

Surprisingly, it worked. He allowed the troopers to drag him off to the brig. He was careful not to mention you or the intended mission in case you hadn’t been found out yet. Though the odds of that seemed increasingly unlikely. The battlecruiser’s brig was empty except for Poe and his captors. He debated igniting the saber there and cutting the two troopers down, but he wasn’t sure he could do it before they drew a blaster and he definitely couldn’t deflect blaster bolts like a jedi could. The troopers tossed Poe into an empty cell and clomped away.

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Poe fished your lightsaber out of his jacket and held it in one hand. He flicked the switch to ignite the lightsaber. The saber hissed and sparked in his hand but didn’t ignite. “Oh come on!” Poe gripped the saber in both hands and tried to copy a stance he’d seen you use before. He flicked the switch again, but again the saber didn’t ignite.

“So [Y/N] ditched the saber because it was broken.” He sighed. He wondered what could have happened to break the saber. It looked just fine on the outside. At least as far as he could tell. Just the same, Poe tucked the saber away again for safe keeping. “Well now what’s your plan _Commander_?” He sighed to himself as he looked at the bars of his cell.

A week past and Poe was no closer to escaping than he had been the first night. The brig around him remained empty which gave Poe little hope that you were alive. He laid in the cold steel rack that was poor excuse for a bed and stared up at the ceiling. He’d really mucked things up this time. He kept his strength up, because he knew that’s what you’d tell him to do. He ate what little food the troopers offered him and slept when he could. When he couldn’t he thought about you.

He thought of the way your face contorted into a little scowl when you were upset and how when he first met you he couldn’t believe someone so cute could be such a fierce warrior. He thought about how you always looked over your shoulder on missions to make sure the party was still together. He thought about how he always felt three steps behind whenever you were leading the charge. It was easier to think of you this way, with a scowl on you face swinging your saber because if he thought of you, his wife, and all the parts of you that only he got to see, he may damn well lose his mind.

He knew that you’d both been gone long enough that Leia would send someone to look for you. She’d send Finn and Chewy and Rey if they could spare her. They’d do anything to get you back, Jedi’s were in short supply these days. He knew that Leia valued him too. You’d reminded him of this on several occasions, but he always thought of you first because you were his number one priority. Everything he did, he did for you. While he laid on his cold steel rack that night he thought of something Leia had told him once. _Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it, you’ll never make it through the night._

There was a commotion outside of his cell for the first time since he’d been captured. Hopeful but not wanting to draw the attention of the troopers, he craned his neck and squinted through the bars of his cell. There were two troopers dragging along a much weaker and tired frame with them. **It was you**. Poe felt as if he couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t muster enough strength to move your head let alone see him. There was a hard thud as the troopers tossed you into the cell next to him before stomping off again.

“[Y/N]? [Y/N]? Can you hear me?” He called through a slit in the wall. The wall between you was mostly solid, but there were slits here and there cut along the sheet of metal. Not big enough to pass objects through, but enough to carry sound.

“Poe?” You whispered back softly. It sounded like it took all of your strength to manage just his name.

“Yeah baby, I’m here. I’m right here.” He called through the wall.

“Rey’s coming. She told me.” You muttered. Poe knew that you meant that Rey told you she’d be coming through the force.

“Okay that’s great, Baby!” He smiled, despite the current situation. You always said you could tell from the tone of his voice if he was smiling. “So, all we gotta do is wait. They’ll be here for us soon. Just rest, okay?”

Another two days past before there was activity in the brig again. Poe heard at least two pairs of loud footsteps charging into the brig. This time he decided to crawl himself off his sorry excuse for a bed and press his face against the bars of his cell. From there he got a perfect view of his favorite Wookie, former Stormtrooper and second favorite Jedi entering the brig.

“Chewie, Finn, Rey!” He shouted, glad to see his friends again. They all turned in his direction, each of them looking as thrilled to see him as he was for them.

“I can open that cell, it’s just going to take a minute.” Finn said. He turned to an access panel and began typing in the cell overlock sequence.

“Poe, where is Master Dameron?” Rey asked, her voice laced with worry. “When I talked to her last…”

“She’s alright!” Poe assured her. “She’s right here next to me.” Poe nodded to the cell next door. “I don’t think she can walk though. Chewbacca happily volunteered to carry you as Finn managed to pop open the doors of every cell in the bring.

“We have to get to the _Falcon_ before they catch up with us.” Rey insisted.

It was a harrowing escape that left nearly everyone out of breath, but thanks to the stars or the Force everyone made it safely back to the _Millennium Falcon._ Chewie gently laid you in the pilot’s relief bunk before jumping into the co-pilot seat. He and Rey skillfully avoided the First Order’s assault and the _Falcon_ had made the jump to lightspeed as soon as possible.

You were tired. More tired than you ever remembered being in your life. Your body was begging you to close your eyes and allow the darkness surrounding you to swallow you up. But one look over at your husband, and you knew better. He looked as if he were on the verge of breakdown. He held one of your hands in his and was stroking your hair and mumbling what sounded like an apology. You wanted to speak, to tell him none of it was his fault, but you were too weak. The best you could manage was a gentle squeeze of his hand.

“Our course looks clear from here.” Rey announced, stepping out of the cockpit. “Do you have any idea what happened to her?” She asked.

“No.” Poe sighed, looking away from you for the first time. “I’m never seen her look this weak, so I can only assume they tortured her. I’m sure it didn’t help that her lightsaber stopped working.” Poe handed Rey your lightsaber so she could inspect it for herself.

“Poe,” She said after only looking at the saber for a minute. “The saber didn’t break. At least not accidentally. Look here, the power’s been severed.” Rey turned the hilt so that Poe could see what she’d found. “And it’s rattling? Maybe the Kyber Crystal’s come loose?”

Rey placed the saber on top of the Dejarik board in the center of the room and reached for one of Han’s old screwdrivers. Using the screwdriver she popped open the compartment that housed the Kyber Crystal. When she managed to wrestle the compartment open, Rey couldn’t hold back her smile. She wedged something out of the saber and held it out for the others to see.

“It’s the data we were looking for.” Rey explained. “[Y/N] hid it in her lightsaber because she knew you’d find it. That’s brilliant.”


End file.
